The Return of Raphael
by Mizu Sousui
Summary: Raphael is on the search for Soul Calibur, the only thing that will bring Amy back from the dead. It's the sequel to The Tale of Raphael. please R&R!I'll try to update soon! I'll take ideas!
1. Amy

Raphael kept running, trying to forget the horrible event that happened to his beloved Amy. He was depressed, and disgusted. He couldn't take it, Amy was dead. He remembers Amy helping him when he was running away from the guards. Feeding him, comforting him, and giving him company. It wouldn't escape his mind, because of him, Amy was dead. If he didn't leave her at the noble's house or even accepted her help, then she would be alive with Raphael, probably somewhere in the countryside. He made it to Spain and decided to go through an alley; he was weak and hungry from both his battle with Inferno and his prolonged travels.

As he sat down against the wall of the alleyway he thought deeply about the battle with Inferno in hell. It was hot, the flames were spread out everywhere, Inferno glared at him with the devil's eyes. They faced each other, each with a blade in hand, ready to strike. Inferno made the first attempt, but missed when Raphael side stepped and slashed him. They went on for days, trading blow after blow, some that would seem fatal to a mortal. They fought until they could not go on, then when Inferno was down; Raphael stabbed him through the head. Inferno rose up into the air and bursted into flames, revealing Soul Edge. Suddenly something hit Raphael in the head. "What the…blasted buildings, they're falling apart." He said as he looked down, then a grim face came over him. A fragment was laying on the ground, glowing blood red, "Is this Soul Edge?" Raphael asked himself.

"Hey there he is!" Someone yelled out. Raphael turned to see three men standing there, probably assassins. Raphael tried to get up, but he was still too weak, "Come on, let's get him before he runs away!" a second man yelled out. They went after and unsheathed their blades and started surrounding Raphael, ready to kill him. "Hiyyyaaa!!!" Raphael heard someone yell as they stabbed the first assassin through the heart. The other two left him and went after the samurai. The samurai stabbed the first man, jumped over him, and sliced the second man's head in half. After it was over Raphael walked over towards the samurai, "Take this, it is part of an evil but powerful blade. Make sure it does not fall into the wrong hands." Raphael told him as he handed him the fragment.

Raphael stumbled onto the building where he found the rapier he used to battle Inferno. He looked around, looking at each blade with detail, he stopped when he saw a blade with a blue hilt, "This seems to be useful. Wait, there's something written on the blade…Queen's Guard. Interesting." Raphael took the blade and continued toward where he wanted to go, the library. This was the place where he found the information about Soul Edge. "There must be some counter acting force that opposes Soul Edge's negative energy." Raphael said. Just then a piece of paper fell out of the self; Raphael looked at it for a minute and then opened and read it.

_Papa,_

_I'm scared, they're going to behead me tomorrow, I don't know what to do. I wish you were here so that I can talk to you. The noble told me that you were out looking for an evil blade. I can't believe you would do that. I better finish before they come to throw me into the dungeons. While I was at the noble's house, I read about the evil blade that you were going after, and I found another blade that is good. It's called Soul Calibur, it is known as the sword of heroes, it is suppose to be so powerful that it will destroy Soul Edge and even bring people back from the dead! Uh-oh they're coming, I have to stop here, I hope that we can be together again._

_Love,_

_Amy_

By the time Raphael had finished the note, he was crying, he wished that he could have stayed but he wanted to help Amy see the world in a new light. Then an idea came to him, if Amy is right, then he could use Soul Calibur to bring her back! With a new objective, he set off to find Soul Calibur so that he and Amy could be together again.


	2. Greece

Raphael ran out the door, with Amy's note in his hand, and ran to Greece. 'Greece was the place where I first got descent information on Soul Edge, maybe it will happen again with Soul Calibur.' Raphael thought as he ran. Once he got to Greece he scaled the mountain once again, when he reached the top some one was already there. "Are you the one known as Cassandra?" Raphael asked. Sophitia turned with tears in her eyes, "I am her older sister, Sophitia. Cassandra is dead. Zeus told me it was because of a man named Raphael." She replied. Raphael stood there thinking of some way to get out of this in case she asked. "Wait a minute, are you Raphael?" Sophitia asked. "No, I'm um…Charles, that's it Charles" Raphael lied. Suddenly there was thunder and lightning behind him. "You're lying. Zeus has shown me the truth, _you_ are Raphael. I will send you to the underworld to meet Hades!" she yelled as she ran after him.

Raphael took his blade and stood there, ready for battle. He blocked her first attempt, but also missed when he tried to retaliate. She took her shield and punched him right in the jaw. Raphael stumbled back, once he got up, he ran after her swinging his sword and hit her back with the hilt of his rapier. She jumped back and then hit him in the back of the head with the back of her shield. Raphael got back up and swung his sword and slashed her in the arm. Sophitia started to walk backward toward the edge, 'Ha, she's doing the same thing her sister did when I defeated her.' Raphael thought when he started to run toward her. When he got close he went into a slide, but Sophitia side stepped before he could hit her. Raphael started to fall, but he grabbed the edge. "Why did you kill my sister?" Sophitia asked Raphael. "I was seeking Soul Edge." Raphael replied. Sophitia's face went grim. "You seek that demonic blade? Why?" Sophitia asked. "That's my personal business." Raphael said sternly. "Fine, I'll see you in the underworld." Sophitia said as she hit his fingers with the hilt of her sword.

Raphael started to fall faster and faster until…

BWS: Well, that's chapter two, will Raphael live or will he see Amy again in a bad way. Read in the next chapter!


	3. The Woman

I would like to thank VTM for support since my first story Raphael's Tale. Also Soul Calibur is not mine (although I wish it was)

Raphael kept falling and falling until something caught his shirt, a woman. Raphael looked at her and smiled, until he was hit in the head with something.

Raphael was coming back from his fight with Inferno, Soul Edge in hand. He went up to the noble's door and knocked. "Anon! Coming!" the noble yelled. The noble opened the door and saw Raphael, "Not many people still know that word." Raphael said, smiling. "Well, I'm an old man." The noble replied. "Papa!" a girl yelled. Raphael looked to see Amy running towards him, her arms stretched out. She jumped onto Raphael and gave him a big hug. "Now, are you ready to see the world and all of its glories?" Raphael asked. Then Amy started licking his face. "What the…?"

Raphael woke up and saw a wolf licking his face. "Get off me you mangy mutt." Raphael said, pushingit off. "Oh, you're awake. You, out, out I said." Someone said. Raphael looked and saw the woman who saved him, she was beautiful, she had brilliant red hair, her eyes were emerald green, and her light brown coat covered her whole body. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah, my head hurts though." Raphael said. "Don't worry, that'll probably go away in a few minutes. By the way, my name's Belinda." She said, "Well I'm Raphael." He looked around for his rapier but, he didn't see it. "Do you know where my rapier is?" Raphael asked. "It's at the bottom of the mountain. I'll take you there to make sure you don't fall again." Belinda said grabbing Raphael's hand.

They were outside, it was windy and they couldn't see anything because they were inside a cloud. "Well, let's go." Belinda said dragging Raphael down. They were silent until Raphael finally said "So, what brings you here?" "I was just enjoying a trip, I love to travel." She answered, "How 'bout you?" "Well, I need something to bring a friend of mine back, so I thought I might get a lead here." Raphael answered. "I hope you find what you're looking for. Whoops!" She said tripping over a rock. Both her, and Raphael were rolling down the hill until they reached the bottom, Raphael landed on Belinda, facing her. Raphael got off of her and they both blushed. "Umm…isn't that your sword there?" Belinda said, trying to get their minds off each other. "Huh? Oh yeah, thanks." Raphael said picking up his rapier. "Well, I guess I'll be off now." Raphael said getting up. "Wait, how about I go with you, I mean just in case?" Belinda said. Raphael stood there stunned that a woman such as this would ask such a thing, "Sure, if you really want to." He answered. "Alright, I'll get my stuff!" she said excited. While she was running back up the mountain, she kissed Raphael on the cheek. Raphael touched his cheek and blushed, smiling.


	4. Sad Tales

Disclaimer: I'm tired of writing this, so this will go on to the other chapters, all of the characters, except for one so far belongs to Namco.

Belinda came down the hill with all of her supplies on her back. "So, where are we going first?" Belinda asked.

"We're going to…umm I'm not sure yet." Raphael lied. He knew exactly where he was going. He just didn't want to tell Belinda.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to take guesses from here." She answered.

"Yeah…sure." Raphael answered. He didn't want to tell Belinda that they may be going to hell to face Inferno again. First, they had to find more information on the actual location of Soul Calibur.

While they were walking, they talked about their lives, Belinda told Raphael of being born in a beautiful town, and she was the mayor's daughter. Her mother died from a horrible disease, but no one knew what it was. It involved some kind of marking on her hands; they were in the shape of an eye. No one knew any cures to this disease or the origin. Then finally one day, she died. Then, she told Raphael that, four years later, an azure knight came to the town with a giant sword. Everyone thought that he was hired by some king to protect them. Instead, he ravaged the once beautiful town and destroyed it after staying there for a few days. Luckily, Belinda was in another town getting groceries. Unfortunately, when she got back, the only thing there was the town a blazed and the azure knight in the middle of the flames. After that she has traveled the countryside just enjoying nature.

Raphael told Belinda the story of his life. Raphael told her that he was born in France with the tumultuous as his cradle, family members scheming as his lullabies, and the rapier and medicine as his playmates. He made many enemies but his quick thinking made his family honorable to the nobles. Then, he told her that a man came to the king saying that an azure knight had stopped their army. All were shocked at how he was still alive, but Raphael saw the glowing red fragment in his hand and confronted the noble. He went into the noble's room, it was dark but he still looked around for the shard, but he couldn't find it. Then, he tripped over something, he kneeled down, and picked up the body with his arms, and noticed the head had been cut off, and the clothes were the same as the noble's. Then he said he heard a low, menacing voice, "Offer your soul." Raphael looked up to see a man with an arm that was too big to be human. Then, it threw something at him, and Raphael caught it, he noticed it was the noble's head. "You! You killed Sir Laurence! Guards! One of the Sorels has killed a noble!" a servant yelled. Raphael looked back to see that the knight was gone. Raphael ran out of the house and to a town that he hoped the guards couldn't find them in. Then he told Belinda of Amy, the little girl that helped regain his pride and strength. Unfortunately, she thought the human nature only consisted of evil, not good. Raphael then vowed that after he receives the legendary sword named Soul Edge, which he thought was the legendary sword. He told of his battles with many people who were skilled. After one battle, he gained information and traveled to a Cathedral in France, where he ran from. There, he confronted the azure knight again and fought him in a raging battle to the death. The azure knight then fell of the balcony to his death. Then, he saw Soul Edge lying there, so he took it and returned to the noble's house of which he dropped off Amy. Once he got there though, the noble informed him that Amy was beheaded the day before. Raphael then ran away and tossed the sword into a bottomless pit. Since then, he has been alone.

Once Raphael was done with his sad tale, Belinda broke up in tears, "That's so depressing! How have you lived with that in your mind?" she said.

Raphael was silent, even he didn't know how he did it.


End file.
